A dental structure such as a tooth usually comprises different dental components. These dental components include different physical and mechanical properties. For example, the outermost enamel layer is harder than the inner dentin layer. In a restorative dental structure or a repaired tooth, ceramic structure may be used to replace or repair a damaged enamel layer.
A dental medium which is biological compatible may be used to serve as a substrate to support the ceramic dental components (as a hard dental component for replacing the outermost enamel layer) to the dentin layer or polymeric composites in a restorative dental structure. Typically a dental medium assists with dental cement on both sides sufficient for attaching dental components such that the ceramic dental components may be firmly attached to the underneath dentin layer (polymeric composites substrate) or enamel layer.